Conventionally, there have been some cases in which information processing devices as represented by desktop or laptop PCs (Personal Computer) have been equipped with a communication device with a communication protocol such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) or WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access [IEEE 802.16a]), and such information processing devices have been used for communications such as via the Internet.
In such PCs, communication devices are classified into two types, external devices and internal devices.
External-type communication devices are inserted into a communication interface such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) that is provided for PCs. Then, a device driver and a connection manager as an application for managing the connection that is responsible for communication are installed in the OS (Operating System) of the PC, and communication such as the Internet communication is performed by establishing a communication connection. The connection manager not only manages communication connection, but also manages communication disconnection or manages and displays a communication state or the like.
Internal-type communication devices establish connection with communication devices via an interface such as USB or PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnect)-Express, and perform communication by using a connection manager.
FIG. 1 illustrates a general outline of a conventional personal computer with a communication device.
In FIG. 1, a personal computer (PC) 100 as an information processing device includes a CPU 11 (Central Processing Unit), a display device 12 such as a display that displays some data or information, an input device 13 such as a keyboard or mouse by which some data or commands are input, an interface (I/F) device 14, a storage device 16 such as a RAM (Random Access Memory) as a rewritable memory or a ROM (Read Only Memory) as a nonvolatile memory, and a communication device controller 18, and these elements are connected to a bus 19. The storage device 16 includes an OS 17, and stores various kinds of control programs or data.
The PC 100 includes a communication device 30 provided with a communication unit 31 and an interface (I/F) device 32, and may be connected to a carrier network 200 outside the PC 100 through an I/F device 32 and an I/F device 14 by using the communication unit 31.
In regard to the communication device 30, an external device is different from an internal device in that an internal device is used in a state where a certain PC 100 is always associated with a specific communication device 30, i.e., in a state where the PC 100 and the communication device 30 are in a one-to-one relationship. However, as long as a user always uses the PC 100 with the communication device 30 attached, it is possible to assume a one-to-one relationship even when the communication device 30 is an external device.
A subsystem that maintains a communication state even when the CPU 11 of such a PC 100 is in a power source turned-off state or a suspended state, that is provided with a CPU independent of the CPU 11 provided for the PC 100, and that provides a network service may be additionally provided (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).
FIG. 2 illustrates a general outline of a conventional personal computer with a subsystem.
In the PC 100 of FIG. 2, a subsystem 20 is arranged between the communication device 30 and a main unit of the personal computer provided with the CPU 11, the display device 12, the input device 13, the I/F device 14, the storage device 16 in which an OS or the like is stored, and the communication device controller 18, which are connected via the bus 19.
The subsystem 20 is provided with a CPU 21, a library (Lib) 22 in which various kinds of functions and program subroutines are stored, an OS 23, an interface (I/F) device 24, and an interface (I/F) device 25.
The subsystem 20 as above may be arranged independently from the PC 100 and the communication device 30, or the functionality may be integrated into the PC 100 or the communication device 30.
When the subsystem 20 is independently arranged, there is an advantageous effect whereby functionality may be provided or realized without relying on communication device manufacturers or PC manufacturers. In other words, even when the communication device 30 is renewed, the functionality may be used continuously by migrating the independent subsystem 20. In the configuration of the independent subsystem 20 as above, the subsystem 20 is additionally provided by a bus connection between the PC 100 and the communication device 30.
Some external devices are like mobile routers. Mobile routers obtain carrier communication services such as 3GPP and WiMAX, and connect to the PC 100 by using an interface such as a LAN (Local Area Network) and Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity). Because a mobile router is recognized as a LAN or Wi-Fi device on the PC 100 side when connection with the PC 100 is established by LAN or Wi-Fi, the connection on the PC 100 side is managed by a LAN driver, a Wi-Fi driver, and connection management software. For this reason, the above connection manager is not used.
The subsystem 20 provides services such as “PUSH” or download by which information is automatically sent from an external server through the carrier network 200 even when the CPU 11 is in a power source turned-off state or a suspended state. Accordingly, when a user wishes to use the PC 100 after a certain event occurs and then PUSH notification is received or when the user only wishes to download a large file, it is expected that the power consumption of the PC 100 will be reduced in total by letting the subsystem 20 provided with a communication facility and minimum functionality such as a storage function perform the processes.